


[Moodboard] Abigail x Marissa College AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fanart, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Abigail Hobbs x Marissa Schurr {College AU}Abigail and Marissa are roommates while they are attending college in Maryland. They are also lesbians. ;)
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Kudos: 12





	[Moodboard] Abigail x Marissa College AU

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625808868146135040/hannibal-au-abigail-hobbs-x-marissa-schurr)}


End file.
